Fugōka Inzō
Encoded hand seals of the Senjingan are systems of hand signs developed by the Batista Clan in conjunction with their dōjutsu that encrypts their hand seals to prevent examination and/or replication by foreign dōjutsu. These seals function as reference symbols in a randomized cipher. The Senjingan generates these codes individually by person, jutsu, or even moment to moment, according to the user's preference and skill level. Even if the seals themselves are copied, without the decryption Senjingan seal written in the user's DNA and the corresponding jutsu seal written at a particular memory location in the Senjingan archive within the user's retina or Matryoshka Stone, the seals become meaningless hand motions. Background The Batista's notoriety as a fūinjutsu and juinjutsu specialist spread across the land in the war torn era. Enemies feared his skill sets and attempted to assassinate him. They were nearly successful. However, Batista survived and sought a better method of dealing with opponents. Uchiha assassins played a significant role in attempts on Batista's life, as well as other doujutsu users. Batista gleaned from these attacks a seed of an idea. He developed concepts of encrypting hand seals with encoded hand signs. Seeing a weakness in combat sealing methods that his clan became known for, Batista Kittu invented several systems of encoded hand signs to compliment senjingan sealing techniques. Preparation Seal must be applied by a high level medical nin of the Batista clan to a child of the clan by the age of six. The neurological rewiring that the sensory cortex undergoes when the seal is active will present devastating effects on any maladjusted to this process. After the age of six the neurological development of the child is too advanced to acclimate properly to this seal and the seal is best applied well before that time. Microscopic particles, made from fermentation of Ōnyūdō mucus and molted husks of Bakemono larvae, are embedded in the junk DNA of the target. This is delivered by injection into the bone marrow of the target so that the replicating stem cells released with the embedded coding seals colonize the body. Execution The DNA seals alter the structure of the cerebellum. As the user learns to use normal fuinjutsu, hand seals, and the senjingan, he learns to encrypt his seals and hand seals as senjingan codes. Hand seals and fuinjutsu become associated with particular encoded hand signs and memory locations within the senjingan or matroyska archives. Any time a hand sign is performed a particular archive location is activated containing corresponding symbols for seals, cursed seals, or hand seals. These reference symbols serve as sympathetic ciphers randomly generated upon the user's wishes. These symbols differ from person to person, jutsu to jutsu, and can even change as often as the user commands in order to create new patterns, so that if a user encounters opponents repeatedly or engages doujutsu users, his jutsu cannot be telegraphed by reading through his hand signs. Upon executing a particular code, the senjingan projects the generic senjingan seal to any location in line of sight according to the user's direction. This generic seal activates the desired fuinjutsu, juinjutsu, genjutsu, or ninjutsu Known Coding Sets Zodiac= |-|Antikythera= There exist two standard sets of coding symbols: zodiac and antikythera. Each set consists of 12 hand signs and can be used interchangeably in combinations of 4, 6, 8, 10, and 12 gestures. These two sets are used by every active Batista Clan shinobi to perform all of their jutsu. Individuals can add sets of coding symbols simply by repeating the process by which they first learned the originals. Each new set added can be used alone or utilized interchangeably with the old sets. Codes using 10 or 12 gestures remain exclusively reserved for matroyska stone reference symbols, due to several orders of magnitude superior storage capacity of matroyska stone archives.